Awry
by Sarra Alcatsol
Summary: Ginny's life is perfect. The man she loves, loves her. She's getting married in the summer, and so is her best friend. Voldemort's gone too! Of course, then she's kidnapped by her enemy and nearly killed by her lover. Things seem to be going awry.
1. Oh To Be Anywhere But Here

(A/N: OK, I know many of you are expecting a DM/GW...Hold on. It gets there.... And even then....Well. I'll say no more on that point. I'll give cookies to whomever can tell me where I got this plot from! Anywho. Chapters are going to be short in the beginning, that's not because I'm an idiot and don't know how to write. [Er....] It's because I've planned out my chapters and I'm not just letting them wander around for a month or two. Ok? Great. I hope you like this.  
  
**Important! Read this if nothing else of my note! - This takes place about four or five years after Harry has left Hogwarts. Everything else will be revealed - Thank you. Read on, for those who don't appreciate my notes.**  
  
Thanks to: AngelTomoeHotaru for giving me insight into Ginny's middle name. I don't know it. She said she doesn't think it's stated in the books either. If it is, I'll give you cookies for telling me. Thanks again, AngelTomoeHotaru.  
  
Forgive my spelling mistakes, as I do not have a beta and I do not have a spell check. I'll have to search for my own mistakes. So, please be patient. And if you've read my Bio, you know I hate misspellings, so pleeeeaaaaase be patient.  
  
Remember... This will be a romance/angst. I just hope I get the definition of angst correct.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-Sarra)  
  
**Chapter 1 / More of a Prolouge  
  
Oh To Be Anywhere But Here**  
  
Harry wrung his hands, he was sweating like a dog. He unbuttoned his overcoat and felt refreshed almost immediatly in the freezing weather. He stood outside the Burrow on a cold night in late January. Tonight was the night. THE night. Harry was about to fal over he was so worried. Harry tried to shrug it off and, now feeling chilled, buttoned his coat back. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, nervous to the very core of his being. His wand in his pocket even felt nervous.  
  
Not even Lord Voldemort had made him this scared. Sure, he was scared, but it was a sense of destiny and fufillment that washed away that fear... There would be destiny and fufillment in this night... But Harry could not quell his anxious heart. Itching for something to do, he knocked on the door again.  
  
This time he heard muffled voices and the light step of a woman's heeled foot. Suddenly the door opened and Harry had to blink in the sudden bright light.  
  
"Oh good. It's you," The velvety voice sighed. "I almost had a fit waiting on you." Ginny closed the door behind her and stepped down onto the path. She had her long cloak on, and her hood pulled over her head. Soft curls of rich red hair peeped out from behind the cover. "How long have you been out here, Harry?"  
  
"Not long," He lied. Harry's nervousness washed away in an instant, it was just Ginny after all. "Mi'lady, your carriage awaits." He bowed deeply and motioned to the road in front of the house.  
  
Ginny's brown eyes went wide with surprise, "Oh Harry!" Harry quickly led her down to the muggle limosine. (A/N: HOW DO YOU SPELL THAT!?) He opened the door for Ginny and she slid in. Harry quickly jumped in and shut the door behind him, finally out of the cold.  
  
"So, we're in a muggle car?" Ginny giggled as she ran her hand over the smooth wood, "Dad would have a fit if he knew it!"  
  
Harry smiled and extracted his wand, he waved it and the car began to pull away. It crunched loudy on the gravel drive. Ginny smiled and leaned back into the soft leather seat. She pulled off her hood and gave her hair a shake, hoping it hadn't been mussed too badly.  
  
"So, Mr. Potter," Ginny said after satisfied with her hair, "Where are we going?"  
  
"New York City."  
  
"New York City!?" Ginny gaped at him, "But- but that's in America!"  
  
Harry smiled, "I know."  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes, "You mean to tell me this car is going to drive us through the Atlantic Ocean?"  
  
"No," Harry smiled wider. Suddenly there was a lurch in Ginny's stomach, and any noise of gravel ceased...yet they had not stopped moving. "We're going to fly over it."  
  
Harry rolled down the window and Ginny laughed at the sight of England sinking far below her vision to a very miniscule size.  
  
"Harry! I don't believe this!" She laughed.  
  
Harry smiled and leaned back into his seat, glad that all he had to do was... Well. He didn't want to think about it just yet.  
  
Ginny kept the window open, a little breeze wouldnt hurt either of them. She sat down and leaned back into Harry's shoulder. Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes and dozed off.

* * *

"Ginny.."  
  
Ginny blinked her eyes, and rubbed the sleep out of them.  
  
"Ginny, we're here." Harry whispered softly.  
  
"We're where?" Giny hadn't quite woken up, and her sleep had washed away the knowledge of where she was.  
  
"New York City."  
  
Ginny gasped, everything rushing back to her like a spring flood. She sat up and groped onto the edge of the window. Her eyes could barely take it all in. She'd seen it before, years ago... In the summer before her sixth year. But she'd only passed over it.. But now...  
  
"Oh, Harry!" She exclaimed again. A light snow had falled, and the city looked frosted, ready for her taking. She smiled and she watched the Statue of Liberty salute her and welcome her to America. Ginny sighed and looked out over the city again, even though Christmas was weeks past, it seemed like the city had never fallen out of that beautiful holiday spirit. Harry smiled and let Ginny poke her head out the window. He climbed up to the driver's seat, which was open because Harry had purchased this car months ago and had it customized. Harry pulled out a muggle cell phone and quickly dialed a number in. Ginny went on raving about the lights and sights. Exclaiming when she saw something she recognized from her last passing.  
  
Harry closed the cell phone, his business completed. "Ginny." he called back to her.  
  
She turned her rosy face from the window, "Yes?"  
  
"Ready for Broadway?"

* * *

Harry had procured two seats, about three rows back, and directly in the center of the broadway production "Disney's Beauty and the Beast". Ginny was bubbling by the time it was over and Harry bought her the soundtrack and one of the long, fake, Belle roses. Ginny tucked the CD into her small pouch in her cloak and smelled the flower.  
  
Her eyes twinkled, "Oh, it smells wonderful!"  
  
Harry was confused, "It does?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"May I smell?" Harry leaned forward to smell the rose and Ginny held it out. When Harry was an inch from the rose Ginny whacked him in the face with it. They bother laughed loudly, turning many heads and bringing on stares.  
  
"You're evil!" Harry laughed.  
  
Ginny curtsied, "Indeed I am, sir."  
  
They laughed again and wandered down the streets until they came "by chance" to a small wizard resturant. Harry and Ginny decided to eat there and stopped in.  
  
It was almost completely empty, there were a few stragglers in the corner, and a small number of waiters clearing off tables.  
  
"Ah! Welcome to my establishment!" Shouted a tall, rotund chef from behind a high counter. "Pick a seat! What be your names?"  
  
"Harry Potter, and this is Ginny Weasley."  
  
The chef's eyes grew round, "Ahhhh. Mr. Potter," The chef smiled warmly, "We've been expecting you. Have a seat, please. TOMMY! GET THEIR CLOAKS!"  
  
"Yes, yes sir!" A short fat man squeaked. He had been clearing off a table, but quickly dropped what he was doing and relinquished their over garments from them. Harry smiled and led Ginny to a table close to where they had seen the chef.  
  
"What did he mean by he was expecting you?" Ginny whispered to Harry, as he pulled out her chair for her. Ginny sat and Harry shrugged.  
  
Ginny narrowly watched him as he sat down, his face the picture of confidence. He saw her examining him, "What?"  
  
Ginny shook her head, "I'm not sure yet."  
  
Harry felt an icy hand clinch his stomach. Oh to be anywhere but here. He smiled warmly and she finally stopped glaring at him.  
  
"Well whatever it is," Ginny smirked at him. "I'll have it all figured out by the end of tonight."  
  
"I bet you will." Harry nodded. Ginny smiled and leaned back in her chair. Her long red hair fell over her shoulders and down her back in soft curls.  
  
A waiter came out and asked for theier drink orders, it was ordered and he soon returned wanting their food orders. Again, he was told and dissapeared for a while.  
  
After a few loud crashes and curses from the kitchen, Harry and Ginny were laughing when their food arrived. They ate, hungered by the excitement of the night. The food was good, and compliments to the chef were made.  
  
"Dessert?" Harry asked, the chilly hand back with a vengence.  
  
"Uhm...Sure." Ginny picked up the dessert menu and poured over it. "Wow, there's alot of good stuff on here. I know! The cheesecake."  
  
Harry smiled, "I'll go tell him." He chuckled then, "That waiter might confuse the order."  
  
Giny laughed and waited for Harry to return. Harry came back, looking relieved. That's what it was, Ginny thought to herself, He's been looking tense all night. Well, I'm guessing he's glad another night is finally over. Ginny laughed softly and shook her head.  
  
"What?" Harry was alarmed, had she figured it out?  
  
"Nothing. Tonight was wonderful." She smiled.  
  
Ginny was clueless.  
  
The cheesecake was then brought to them by the head chef himself, he gracefully laid it on the table.   
  
"Oh, I never thought I'd call food beautiful," Ginny laughed, as she looked over the dessert, a long rose had been laid next to the cheesecake, and sugared rose petals lay on top. "But that is beaut...."  
  
Ginny's praise caught in her throat. On the stem of the rose was a ring. Ginny picked up the rose and let the ring slide down the stem to land softly in her hand. She couldn't bring herself to look at Harry. A mixture between frustration, elation, and sorrow was pounding through her veins.  
  
"Harry..." She said carefully. "I don't know whether to bash you, kiss you, or cry."  
  
Harry smiled, his head feeling dizzy. He stood and walked over to her. He bent down on one knee.  
  
Ginny knew she wasn't going to hit him... or for that matter kiss him. She cried. Silent tears stole down her cheeks. She looked into Harry's eyes as he took the ring from her.  
  
"Virginia Marie Weasley, will you marry me?"  
  
Ginny blinked the tears out of her eyes, "Yes." She giggled and threw her arms around Harry's neck, nearly knocking him over. Harry felt every anxious thought and feeling melt away. She hugged Ginny back and quietly handed her the ring. Ginny smiled widely as she slipped it on her finger...

* * *

Hermione Granger sat at the table of the Burrow tapping her fingers rapidly against the hard wood. She had a lead weight in the pit of her stomach that she could not get rid off. The rest of the Weasleys were milling around, minding their own business or making someone else's theirs. Hermione was about to blow up with pent up emotion. Usually she would have run outdoors and kept running, at least until she felt better, but it was too cold tonight.  
  
Ron came in from the back kitchen door, carrying a load of wood for the fire. He noticed Hermione's agitated state.  
  
"Mione?" he asked her softly.  
  
Hermione's trance broke and looked up to Ron, "Yeah?"  
  
"You all right?" Ron was worried.  
  
Hermione cursed herself inwardly for making him worry, "Yes. I'm fine." She smiled, but her smiled was thin and stretched. Ron was not calmed and told her to follow him into the living room. She did and Ron dumped the logs by the fire. He threw a couple in and brushed off his hands. He motioned to Hermione to come closer.  
  
"What's wrong?" He said, taking her hands.  
  
"Harry's asking Ginny tonight." Hermione hissed.  
  
Ron's eyes grew wide and he understood, "Oh."  
  
(A/N: Well, there it is. Or at least how it starts off. So...Ya see that little button down in the left corner? PUSH IT!) 


	2. Telling the Family

**Chapter 2**  
  
**Telling The Family  
**  
Harry and Ginny decided not to tell the family yet. Harry wanted to ask Arthur, or double check with him, before they annouced it. Harry didn't see why Arthur would have any cause to turn him down, but nothing's impossible in the wizarding world.  
  
Harry lay on his bed in his small London house, staring at the ceiling. The noise outside his window never really died down, Diagon Alley didn't seem to sleep. Only fifty feet away was Fred and George Weasley's shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The twins had become very sucessful actually, it seemed they had also formed an alliance with Zonkos in Hogsmeade, and the two were cooperating beautifully. Once a week a loud bang or crash was heard, but other then that it only added a small amount of chaos to the already chaotic atmosphere.  
  
Tomorrow Harry would ask Arthur. And tonight, hopefully, sleep.

* * *

Ginny was faring no better. She even could have been in a worse predicament. Hermione Grager was sleeping on a cot in her room while she was there visiting her soon to be family-in-law. Yes, Hermione and Ron were two weeks engaged. (A/N: BECAUSE I SAY SO!)  
  
Hermione was usually bubbling about her plans, and how much she loved Ron. Ginny felt like she was going to throw up over the latter rantings, but tonight she had other reasons to feel like that. For one, she and Harry were secretly engaged. For two, Hermione was not bubbling.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny couldn't stand her silence anymore, "Are you all right?"  
  
Hermione instantly sat up, "Yes. Are you?"  
  
Ginny was shocked by this reaction, "Yeah...I don't see why I wouldn't be."  
  
"Oh." Hermione's face was down trodden. "I just thought...Well...Maybe you..."  
  
"Maybe I what?" Ginny was wary. In the dark, only pierced by the rays of moonlight through the window, it was near impossible to see Hermione's face.  
  
"Nevermind. Goodnight Ginny." Hermione sounded like her heart was broken.  
  
"G'night." Ginny was utterly confused. Had Hermione and Ron gotten into a fight? She fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Ginny sat on her ringed hand, her stomach flipping around like an acrobat. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with Harry. Instead she sat inbetween her mother and Hermione on the couch. Ron and Harry were listening to an excited story told by Bill, who had dropped down for a visit. Fred and George were talking in hushed tones to their father.  
  
Charlie was still in Romania, back to his old job after finsihing up his job for the Order of the Phoenix. And since Harry had finally defeated him nearly five years ago, in his last year at Hogwarts, there was no need for as many members in that group they had.  
  
Percy was out of touch with the family, they believed he was in Paris, with his wife Penelope, but no one was for sure about that.  
  
Hermione was staring at Ron and Harry, he face almost as white as Ginny's.

* * *

Across the room Harry was _not_ listening to the story. He was staring at the wall behind Bill's head and trying to think about when he should make the annoucement.  
  
Ron wasn't really listening either. He'd waited for Harry to say something about what Hermione had told him ever since he arrived a little before dinner time. Ron laughed to himself, trust Harry to show up a few minutes before a meal. Harry had found time in the pre-dining mess to talk alone with Mr. Weasley... The one man who guarded the last gate to Harry's happiness.

* * *

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She stood up. Evryone slowly seased what they were doing and looked at Ginny. Ginny felt their eyes bore into her, trying to figure what she was doing. The little Ginny of pre-Hogwarts started to emerge, but post-Hogwarts Ginny shoved her back.  
  
"Harry has asked me to marry him," She swallowed. "And I've accepted him."  
  
For a few moments everyone sat in shock.  
  
Then a bedlam to top of all bedlams broke out.  
  
"Took you long enough!" Fred shouted to Harry.  
  
Hermione was dizzy with releif, "I couldn't be happier for you Ginny!"  
  
"Good ole boy!" Bill laughed, slapping Harry on the back.  
  
"Oh! My little girl!" Molly grabbed Ginny in a bear hug and cried into her shoulder for a half a minute.  
  
George smiled and nudged Fred in the ribs, "I guess it's time for our 'talk' with Harry?" He winked broadly and Fred nodded.  
  
Ron was about to say something to Harry when Arthur stood, asking for attention. There was in immense respect for the father figure ingrained into the Weasleys, everyone shut up.  
  
Arthur smiled, "Congratulations to you both."  
  
Everyone broke into applause, they were never sure why. Ginny ran to her father and hugged him tightly. The whirlwind of red hair didn't stop until it was so late Molly made Harry stay with them.  
  
"You can bunk up in Ron's room tonight, just like you used to!" Molly said, her eyes still red with tears. "When you were a child..." A fresh river of tears flowed forth.  
  
"Aw, mum!" Ron declared.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry!" Molly said with a loud sniffle. "I'll just be going to bed, and so should the rest of you."  
  
Everyone agreed and marched up to their old rooms, to look around and make it comfortable again. Fred and George hadn't been at the Burrow for three years, and Bill... Well as long as Harry had known the Weasleys Bill wasn't there. So it was a night for remembering.  
  
And a night for long talks between old friends.  
  
(A/N: That's all folks. Like I said, short. Ah well. The next chapter is the talks.) 


	3. Late Night Talks Aren't Good For The Bra...

(A/N) I'm not sure how weddings are in England, so I'm quite sorry if it's more then a bit "Americanized". Hey, I'm an American who's never been out of the country. I dunno. So either e-mail or IM me the scoop on British weddings, or get over your miffiness.(End A/N)

**Chapter 3  
  
Late Night Talks Aren't Good For The Brain  
**  
Ginny and Hermione were discussing all the minute details of Ginny's proposal, Hermione giving her input every now and then. They giggled immensly over everything, from the limo (A/N: HOW DO YOU SPELL THAT!?) to the small cafe setting.  
  
Hermione nodded, "He told me about that place..."  
  
"You knew!?" Ginny gaped.  
  
Hermione smiled at her, "I helped him get your ring."  
  
Ginny was astonished. "HOW LONG DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME!?"  
  
Hermione winced, "Oh...uhm....two months!" She quickly dodged a sweep fron Ginny's pillow.  
  
"You're such a liar!" Ginny was laughing now. "I don't know if I'll ever trust you again!"  
  
"Oh, trust me. You will."  
  
"Well," Ginny gave Hermione a hard glare. "I was going to ask you to be my maid of honor, but I can't seem to trust you."  
  
"You were!?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Ah well. I'm just too dishonest."  
  
Both girls burst out laughing.  
  
"You will, won't you?" Ginny said, a happy light in her eyes.  
  
"Only on one condition!" Hermione said, being very serious.  
  
Ginny looked at her warily, "Anything...Almost anything..."  
  
"You have to be my maid of honor!"  
  
Ginny squealed, "Of course!"  
  
Both girls burst out laughing again, they were so happy, and quite sure nothing could ruin it.

* * *

Harry sighed again and rolled over, "How long are they going to keep doing that?"  
  
Ron imitated Harry's sigh, "No clue. I'm sure the whole house is awake, or being wakened from that racket." Another round of giggles permeated the stillness in the dark room.  
  
Then it was quiet. Harry whispered, "I've never felt so happy before."  
  
Ron smiled in the dark, understanding. His heart felt like it was going to burst any minute if something didn't happen. Something bad... Not that he wanted it to! Another though popped into his mind, he remembered what he was going to tell Harry earlier that evening.  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Take care of her or I'll murder you."  
  
Harry laughed loudly.  
  
Ron frowned, "I'm serious."  
  
A long and deadly silence followed, but was soon quickly broken by another round of giggles.  
  
Ron rolled on his side, trying to see Harry in the dark. Harry was on a cot on the far side of the room, "What do ou think they're laughing at?"  
  
"No clue." Harry said, smirking at the direct quote from Ron.  
  
Ron laughed sarcasticly and then rolled so he was flat on his back. Somewhere outside a bird was lamenting to the moon. Soon the bittersweet song was drowned out by more girly giggles.  
  
Harry suddenly broke the silence, "Will you be my best man?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Silence filled the room again.  
  
"You as scared as I am?" Ron whimpered like the old twelve year old he was so many years ago.  
  
"Yes." Harry croaked.  
  
"Thought so."  
  
Soon after sleep stole into everyone's mind under the safe roof of the Burrow.  
  
(Short, I know. but I've got these planned, so don't bug me about it! whines) 


	4. DON'T Go Tell It On The Mountain

(A/N) Bra!? Late night talks aren't good for the BRA!? (End A/N)  
  
**Chapter 4  
  
DON'T Go Tell It On The Mountain  
**  
A week or two passed by with Harry dropping in on the Weasleys more often, Hermione and Ginny pouring over all the latest bridal magazines, and Ron blushing more times than a grown man should at his family's teasing. Everyone returned to their jobs, Ginny was an entertainment reporter for the Daily Prophet and write a few columns for other smaller papers on occasion. Hermione had opted to be a tutor so failing students at Hogwarts. She was well known and loved there, but only needed to pop up every other week for her sessions. Ron was working in the ministry, with the Games and Magical Sports department. He was over student's Quidditch. He quite enjoyed it, especially when it brought him to Hogwarts, where he could be close to Hermione.  
  
One morning the remaining Weasleys, Fred, George, and Bill had returned to their work, sat idily at the breakfast table. Ginny sighed and looked at Ron, she wanted to laugh at him for being so down. Hermione had gone to Hogwarts to help those pitiful students out. Thus, Ron was lonely. Ginny instread rolled her eyes. She wasn't going into the office this morning, no that could wait until next week. She still needed to revise some of her articles. Ginny stretched and yawned. Molly suddenly popped out of her trance and leapt from the table. She uttered her cleaning spells and Ron managed to grab his last piece of bacon off his plate before it whisked itself away.  
  
"Calm down, mum," Ron muttered grumpily. "The day's not going to run away."  
  
"Ah, I'm afraid it is," Arthur sighed. "Well, my last two remaing children... You won't be around after this summer will you? It's almost like Hogwarts..."  
  
A loud sniffle came from Molly, who had her back to her family. Arthur stood up and kissed her hair, "Now, now. Don't cry dearest. Just wait for the grandkids to spoil."  
  
Both Ron and Ginny flushed the famous Weasley red and excused themselves from the table, trying t find something to divert the attention from themselves. A knock sounded at the front door. The four Weasleys stopped and stared. Arthur collected his wits about him first and strode to the entry. He opened the door and stood white faced at his caller.  
  
"Hey dad. Can I come in?"  
  
Molly let out a gasp at the soun of that voice.  
  
"S-sure." Aruthr stepped back in a trance and let Percy cross onto the threshhold of the Burrow.  
  
"Hi mum."  
  
Molly nodded dumbly at him.  
  
"Ron, Ginny."  
  
Both nodded at him. Everyone was staring at him as if he were a ghost. But he was not, indeed Percy Weasley, the "lost" son had return home for redemption.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about drifting off." Percy cast his eyes to the floor. "I just... I was blind. Can you take me back? We all pick up again?" He lifted his eyes to his father's face and extended his hand.  
  
Arthur's gaze shifted to the hand, held out in peace. Arthur couldn't muster his voice enough to express to his son that, yes, of course, they'd forgive him. They'd already had long talks about it and forgiven him, months before now.  
  
Arthur grabbed the hand and gave it a firm shake, then pulled his son into his arms for a long since lost embrace.  
  
Percy, after catching his breath again, turned to his mother. She gave a little squeak and threw her arms around his neck, crying loudly. Arthur went to support his wife and Percy lastly turned to his younger siblings,  
  
"I was rarely fair to you two. Could you find it in your hearts to proudly call me brother?"  
  
Tears slipped down Ginny's face as she embraced her older brother, and Ron squeezed his other hand.  
  
"Welcome back." Ron said.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're the reason I came, Ron."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes," Percy said, then gave Ron a wink. "Congratulations."  
  
Ron flushed again, but gave his brother a rogueish smile, "Thanks."

In the days following all thoughts of the marriages coming up all too quick were over shadowed by the return of Percy. But soon Percy had simply melded into the Weasley life, popping in and out, bringing his wife, Penelope, to meet his family as her family.  
  
Ginny had nearly, nearly, forgotten about her wedding in the tumult of the last week, until Molly surprised her at lunch one day when the men were all out and the two girls were enjoying the quiet Burrow, by commenting on the size of Ginny's desired guest list.  
  
"Have you thought about how many people will be attending dear?" Molly said, around a mouthful of food.  
  
"Attending what?"  
  
"Your wedding!"  
  
Ginny nearly choked, oh yeah, she was getting married, wasn't she? "Uhmmmm, Harry and I have talked about it..."  
  
"Oh wonderful! I was hoping we could transform the backyard into a _gorgeous_ forest... What do you think of that?"  
  
"Uh, well... Mum. We've discussed having a small wedding. Family and close friends only."  
  
"Nonsense! You'll want everyone there! You're my only girl! I'm breaking the bank for you!"  
  
"NO. Mum." Ginny said. "We don't want everyone there. Because, quite literally, everyone will be there. He's Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. _Everyone_ will desire a seat in that wedding."  
  
"Aaahhh..." Molly crooned, finally seeing her daughter's point. "Well, if that your choice darling."  
  
"It is."  
  
"All right then. I think you and Harry ought to decide on a date, even if it's only a proximate one, and send out owls to your friends. I can tell the family."  
  
"_This. Wedding. Is. A. Secret_." Ginny said, emphasizing each word.  
  
Molly nodded solemnly and put her right hand over her heart, "Of course dear."  
  
"Good." Ginny felt a large weight flutter up through the ceiling. "Now, I'm going to owl Harry... I'm not sure what he's doing with the Aurors today, but he'll find the owl soon enough."  
  
"Sure dear." Molly began to clear the table.  
  
Ginny laid a hand on her mother's wrist. "_Secret_, mum, secret."  
  
"You act like I'm a five year old!"  
  
"Well, I just want to be sure..."  
  
"Get on with yourself!"

* * *

Ginny let Harry know she had talked with her mother, and that it was to be a family and friends only wedding.  
  
She hoped he would know who to invite, as for her it was easy. She also owled Harry asking how early June would be, he replied with:  
  
"You never really know in my line of work, but, I'll making anything work for you."  
  
So, it was set, Harry and Ginny limited to list together, and began writing their sneaky invitations.  
  
(A/N: Who are they to invite? YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! Or at least not until I get the nex chappie written! Review por favor!)


	5. Harry Potter and the Secret Invitations

(A/N: Not a long note, I just wanted to tell my reviewers thanks: MightyMan and BotherBother, you two rock my socks. And- The next two chapters are one chapter split into two. Enjoy.(End A/N)  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
**Harry Potter and the Secret Invitations**  
  
A tubby sort of man, with a big smile and small hands walked out of Almiech, the German wizard hospital. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired face. Two years ago he had had his parents transported from St. Mungos in Britain to this hospital, so they could be closer to where we was now living. The man checked the timepiece on his wrist and sighed. He would be late to work, again. As he set off something thumped him on the head. The little pale green letter fell to the ground and the man quickly looked up to the sky, and smiled as he saw a white owl fly past him and away.  
  
The man bent over and examined the scribbled note on the envelope,  
  
"**To Neville Longbottm, from Harry Potter. SECRET**."  
  
Neville's eyes widened and he quickly stuffed the letter in the inside breast pocket of his robe and hurried to work.

* * *

A long finger with painted bright orange nails traced the shores of Northern Ireland on an elaborate map. The woman squinted again, her purple hair falling into her face. Tonks dragged the violet locks back behind her head so she could examine the map closer. Then she heard a few soft taps at the window. Tonks turned her attention to the white owl and waltzed to the window. She slid it open and Hedwig held out her leg, Tonks slipped the pale green letter off and thanked her. Hedwig gave a self satisfied hoot and slid off into the night once more. Tonks shut the window, her finger nails changing to a curious lime green.  
  
"**To Tonks and Moody, from Harry Potter. SECRET**."  
  
Tonks laughed a little and ripped open the letter. Her eyes scanned the page then came to a halt. POP! Tonk's hair was short, pink and spiky, she shouted through Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place,  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODY! COME QUICK! HARRY'S GETTING HITCHED!"

* * *

Remus Lupin dodged into his office to pick up a few more supplies. His last class had completely depleted his supply of chocolate. He sighed and rubbed his face. This was the hardest, yet most rewarding lesson he'd ever taught to these fifth years. He made a note to give to Hermione about Jackie Griggs, she was border line to failing and it was Hermione's job to find out why. Professor Lupin dug in his desk drawer and lifted the bottom pice of wood, there was his hidden supply of chocolate. A knock at the door made Remus jump. He quickly shifted the remaining chocolate to his briefcase and slid shut the secret compartment.  
  
"Enter."  
  
A little brunette first year poked in her curly head, "Please Professor, an owl has just come for you." Her little pudgy hand held out the pale green letter.  
  
"Thank you Bridget. Do you need a note to class?"  
  
She shook her head and dissapeared.  
  
Remus smiled, and set the letter down to look at later. As he clicked close his briefcase his eyes caught sight of the adressee.  
  
"**To Remus Lupin, from Harry Potter. SECRET**."  
  
Remus quickly put aside all thoughts arriving to class before the students. He picked up the letter and ripped it open eagerly. Remus read through the polite questions as to the information of his health, how his classes are going, have anymore parents complained, and so on. Remus's brow furrowed and he picked up the glass of water sitting on his desk and took a long drink. He continued reading over the rim of the cup, then choked. Water sprayed everywhere on his desk, the letter, and his person. Professor Lupin quickly muttered a drying spell and stuffed the letter in his pocket. He fairly ran out of the room in order to beat his class to the abandoned classroom where he was teaching seventh years to ward off Dementors.

* * *

Dumbledore eased himself into the large comfortable chair behind his worn desk. He sighed and picked up today's mail. He sifted through the junk mail, mail from parents, and letters directly to him. He picked up a small pale green envelope and tore into it, already knowing who it was from...  
  
"_Dumbledore,  
  
I hope Hogwarts is treating you well. I also hope you won't be as busy ending the year as you were when I was in school this coming June. Something is happening and I would be very honored if you would come. I am getting married_-"  
  
Dumbledore stopped reading, he looked up at the ceiling and smiled. Then he returned his sparkling blue eyes to the letter, " -_to Ginny Weasley. We're planning on sometime early June. As with my line of work it's a pain to pick out specific times, Ginny and I decided on a proximate one. So, early June. Get those kids off safely to home and come witness the spectacle of the century! Only kidding. Please note this wedding is a secret, as you well know, I can't have the entire wizarding community at my wedding. So, say nothing to anyone. Actually, I invited Remus Lupin. You can talk to him.  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Harry_"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled lightly, then he laughed aloud. He continued laughing until every portrait in the room was asking him what that particular letter held. Dumbledore just laughed on... 


	6. Ginny Weasley and the Secret Invitations

(A/N: I haven't written in a while, I hope I don't suck. I really want to finish this particular fic...)  
  
**Chapter 6  
  
Ginny Weasley and the Secret Invitations**  
  
Early morning sunshine softly stole into the room, trying desperately not to disturb the young woman scribbling away on parchment with a purple inked quill. Her glistening red hair stroked her cheek as it slipped from behind her ear. Ginny sat up in her desk chair and sighed. She stretched her arms lazily into the air and yawned widely. She gathered the scattered pieces of parchement and shoved them into their respective envelopes. Ginny leaned over her desk and slid open the small window,   
  
"Persia!" she called into the morning sunshine.  
  
Her golden brown owl with large dark eyes flew silently from the small tower addition that Fred and George had funded with their store money. She neatly explained to her owl, a gift when she became Head Girl in her seventh year, where the letters were to be sent. Not three seconds after Persia had vanished from sight, there was a soft tap or two at Ginny's door.  
  
"Come in," Ginny sighed.  
  
Fred's head popped through the small opening he made in the door, "Sooo, how are you sis?"  
  
Ginny gave him the look that told him to quit playing games.  
  
"Riiiight," Fred said, a his wide grin fading a bit. "Just wondering if you'd remembered to invite _everyone_ on that list of yours."  
  
"What list?"  
  
"That list... you know. That you and Mum made."  
  
"Fred," Ginny said, trying to keep a straight face. "I didn't make a list."  
  
Confusion spread across Fred's sea blue eyes, "You didn't?"  
  
Ginny nearly choked on her restrained giggles.  
  
"Oh, well... Who'd you invite?" He tried again.  
  
"Invite to what?"  
  
Fred's eyes narrowed to slits, "You're just toying with me, aren't you?"  
  
Ginny finally let loose her pent up laughter. Fred glared daggers at her until she'd wiped her eyes and finally composed herself.  
  
"Fred, I invited them."  
  
"You could have just told me that in the first place."  
  
"No, I had to see you crawl."  
  
Fred slammed the door hard enough so dust shook down through her bedroom ceiling and the ghoul howled in the attic.  
  
---  
  
_Tap, tap, tap._  
  
Colin placed another finishing nail.  
  
_Tap, tap, tap._  
  
_There,_ he thought and pulled the frame up into better light to see his handiwork. His smile faded when he set down the frame and looked at the ominous pile of unfinished frames. He wished Dennis wasn't visiting their parents and could be here to help him with this next shipment. He resolutely cracked his knuckles and bent down for some more wood.  
  
_Tap, tap, tap._  
  
Colin jumped and banged the back of his head on the work bench. He straightened up, seeing stars swirl around his vision.  
  
_Tap, tap, tap._  
  
"We're closed!" Colin shouted, gritting his teeth against the pain.  
  
_Tap, tap, tap._  
  
"I SAID--" Colin stopped mid-sentence when he saw the rich golden owl on the window sill.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
---  
  
Steam frothed sensously out of Lucy's tea cup as she breathed in the aroma. She quietly plopped down into her overstuffed purple chair and again breathed deeply. Vacation was so beautiful after spending a week following around a wizard band for a story. Lucy shook her short, ebnoy hair to release more of the bath water still dripping from the tips. Her physique was Asian, but her countence was that of the Queen of England. She loved "me time", as she had dubbed it. She reached for the remote to her muggle TV and quickly channel surfed until she found some American Muggle Soap Operas. She smiled with pleasure, the program showing happened to be her favorite, _General Hospital_. She sipped some of her tea and licked her lips as she readied herself for Sonny and Carly's next big fight.  
  
There was a succession of three small taps at the window, dragging Lucy out of her soap opera. She hastily set down the tea and gathered her pink fluffy robe about her so she could stand up. She slid the window open just enough so the bird could slide the letter in, but not let in the cold as well. She murmured a thank you to the bird and looked for the addressee.  
  
**"To, Lucy Luin. From, Ginevra Weasley."**  
  
"Gin?" She thought out loud. "I hope she'd not calling me back into work." Lucy huffed. "I'm on vacation!"  
  
---  
  
Slow, drawling music, coffe grinds, and cool weather were the key ingredients to a perfect day, or so it seemed to the young woman with her green high-heel shoed feet kicked up on the table, tapping in time with the music. Her brown eyes scanned the pages of the "Belle Witch", the local newspaper for wizards. Her head unconciously nodded back and forth, making her long dishwater blonde hair shake and catch the light. A young man swept opent the coffee shop door, flooding the toasty room with a few seconds of refreshing frost.  
  
"Alice!" he shouted, spotting the newspaper reading girl. She acknowledged him with nod of her head, yet remain engrossed in her newspaper.  
  
"You got a letter." He whispered.  
  
Alice shrugged, "I'll read it later."  
  
"It's from Ginny."  
  
The paper was instantly on the table, and the letter open in her fingers. Aaron blinked for a moment then scooted behind her chair so he could read over his sister's shoulder.  
  
_"Dear Alice (and I'm sure Aaron),  
  
Hello and how do you do. I hope you two are healthy and happy. But, well wishes it's what I want to write about. I know we only just owled you with the news Ron is engaged... Well, now I am. His name is Harry Potter-_  
  
"Who's that?" Aaron asked, interrupting Alice's reading.  
  
"He's that friend Ron told us about, remember?"  
  
"No."  
  
Alice shrugged and continued reading.  
  
_"The wedding will be this June and it's a secret. Don't tell anyone you're coming to Britan for that reason! Ron reminded me to tell you and Aaron he has a time for his wedding, April 19th. I really wish you could come, and I can think of two people who will be extremely upset if you two don't show up.  
  
With love,  
  
Ginny_"  
  
Aaron and Alice let this information soak in. The coffee shop continued to bustle around them.  
  
Aaron sighed, "Well, I'll book us international travel then. Four different trips? There, back and there, back?"  
  
"No, just two." Alice said, her voice distant.  
  
"Two?" Aaron said, poking her on the shoulder. "Just _two_?"  
  
"Yes, there and back," Alice said, looking at her younger brother with a slight smirk. "I heard England was lovely from April to June."  
  
---  
  
Ginny walked slowly down the stairs, she'd been up since before dawn wriitng. She tried not to clatter too loudly as she pulled a pan out from under the stove and began to prepare a breakfast for herself, Molly, and Ron. She waved her wand lazily, letting the pan, stove, and eggs work on their own accord. She turned around and let out a shreik. Harry quickly put his hand over her mouth and hissed for her to shush.  
  
"YOU SCARED ME!" Ginny raged when Harry removed his hand.  
  
Harry smiled, "You needed it. Now, be quieter or everyone will wake up."  
  
Ginny glared at him, "What do you care?"  
  
"Well, I'd rather have time to talk to only you and not have Ron or your Mum butting in."  
  
Ginny refused to smile, but her evil death glare was gone, "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Have you sent your invitations?"  
  
"This morning, you?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Remus, Neville, Dumbeldore, Tonks, and Moody. You?"  
  
"Colin, Dennis, Lucy, and family friends in America."  
  
"Family friends?"  
  
"Alice and Aaron."  
  
"Oh yeah, them. Are they going to come?"  
  
"I don't know! I just sent the letters!" Ginny laughed softly. She turned around to mkae sure the eggs weren't getting over zealous and cooking them selves too long. Harry slipped his arms around her waist. Her laid his forhead on the right shoulder and breathed in the scent of her hair.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Mmmm?" Ginny said, soaking in the feeling of his embrace.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Ginny smiled, and some little girlish voice inside of her squeaked like a spastic fangril.  
  
"I love you too," she replied. She could feel Harry smile in her shoulder.  
  
"Ginny?" came a sleepy voice from down the hallway. Immediately Harry was three paces back from Ginny with his hands in his pockets. Molly entered the kitchen, a pale blue robe wrapped tightly about her.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry dear," Molly crooned.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Weasley," I'd love to stay, but I've got to be at the Ministry for a meeting this morning." He smiled at Ginny and waved good-bye to Molly, then apparated.  
  
Molly sighed and dropped into a chair. Ginny looked worriedly at her mother,  
  
"Are you all right, mum?"  
  
"Yes... no. Well, I've got something to tell you about." 


End file.
